It Started With Shower Gel
by BeeSeward
Summary: After a long week of filming X-men first class Michael Fassbender was relaxing on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see James McAvoy there. James asked to borrow some shower gel Michael called him babe by accident but what happens


Note: I don't own these people and I wrote this just for fun...

Michael Fassbender lay on his hotel bed, relaxing and reading a book as he was tired from the long week of filming X-Men First Class. A few minutes later there was a knock at his door. He sighed then stood up, book still in his hand, and went to open the door. As he opened the door James McAvoy stood there smiling. He wore just jeans, no top and no socks or shoes. Michael looked him up and down and smiled then asked softly "can I help you?" James looked up and down the corridor then back to Michael and replied "yes actually I wanted to know if you had a spare soap or shower gel because I left mine. I need to buy one tomorrow." Michael smiled, step aside and pointed to the bathroom then said "there are some soap bars and a spare bottle of shower gel on the shelves. Take whatever." James walked to the bathroom and Michael went back to the bed to continue reading his book.

A couple of minutes later James came out of the bathroom with a bottle of shower gel, he held it up to Michael and said softly "I will buy you a shower gel tomorrow." Michael laughed and said happily "its okay you don't have to babe." Suddenly Michael was aware of what he had said and looked to James shocked. James took a step forward and stuttered "w-what d-did you j-just say?" Michael looked away and replied quietly "I'm sorry..." James bit his bottom lip before walking over to Michael. He stood at the side of the bed looking at Michael then decided to reach out and turn Michael's face towards him. Michael looked at him with teary eyes but before he could say anything James leaned forward and hugged him.

The broke the hug then James asked "so why did you call me babe?" Michael blushed and asked softly "you won't say anything?" James looked shocked and replied "I am not that type of person, Michael." James sat on the bed next to Michael and put his feet up. Michael turned to look at James and explained "Well remember ten years ago when we done Band of Brothers?" James nodded and he went on "well I thought you where cute, then when we crossed paths five years ago and we went out for lunch I had slight feelings for you. I'm sorry but I still have feelings for you." James simply said "ohh..." Then Michael said quietly "I know, you're probably not... gay." James bit his lip, smiled and turned to Michael. Michael looked at him and asked "what?" Then James slowly leaned forward capturing Michael's lips. Their lips moved slowly against one another's until Michael pulled back and asked softly "are you doing this because you want to make me happy or because you want to?" James smiled and replied "both." Michael smiled again and leaned back to him slowly capturing his lips.

A few tender kisses later, James finally allowed Michael to take the lead and let his tongue slip into his own mouth. Michael ran his hand up James' inner thigh slowly but then stopped when he tensed. Michael felt James smile in the kiss and lay back with James on top of him. James was the one to break the kiss this time but smiled while doing so. He straddled Michael's waist and said lovingly "I have feelings for you too Michael. I... I love you." James looked down to Michael's chest but looked up and smiled when Michael held his hands softly. Michael leaned up and kissed James softly then said happily "I love you too, babe."

James grinned and slowly started undoing the buttons on Michael's shirt. Michael lay back and let James undo his top but when James finished opening his top, he decided to kiss up Michael's body and all Michael could do was run his fingers through James' hair and gasp at the amazing experience James was putting him through. James reached Michael's nipples and slowly sucked and kissed the right one before moving to the left which left Michael moaning and running his hands up and down James' back.

James kissed, licked and sucked back down Michael's body until he reached his jeans. He looked up to Michael's face and grinned but Michael smiled back which James took as a good opportunity to undo Michael's jeans. He slid the jeans from Michael and dropped them to the floor before going back up and kissing Michael's inner thigh then nuzzling his nose against his crotch. Michael moaned softly so James decided to tease him a bit more, he took off Michael's boxers and grasped his half hardened cock and slowly pumped before leaning down to suck.

A few moments later James tasted pre-cum in his mouth and smiled. He leaned back taking off his own jeans and boxers with Michael watching then grinned at him. He pulled back the covers of Michael's bed, allowed Michael in then got in himself and moved close to him. He kissed up Michael's neck then when he reached his ear he whispered "I've had my fun now it's your turn..." Michael grinned and rolled so he was on top on James and replied "with pleasure..."


End file.
